I Love When the Rain Falls
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Sepertinya setelah ini, Mello tidak akan lagi membenci hujan. WARNING: sho-ai, AU, OOC, gaje, Abal, lebay, humor garing


**DISCLAIMER**: Death note punyanya Tsugumi Ohba, sama Takeshi Obata. bukan punyanya Stephen Hillenburg, bukan punyanya Fujiko F. Fujio dan pasti bukan punya saya

**WARNING**: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, lebay, humor garing

**RATED**: T (berat ngasih K)

**SUMMARY**: baca aja di depan.

**_I Love When the Rain Falls_**

**_A Death Note fanfic _**

**_By_**

**_Ryoko Kineya_**

07.00 pagi. Hujan. Padahal Mello mesti sekolah. Wuehehe, hujan boleh gak masuk sekolah gak, ya? (ya oloh,author banget!) ah, nanti emaknya pasti ngomel ngomel terus melayangkan piring terbang lagi didalam rumah. Ngeri, ah. Emaknya Mello kalo ngamuk ngalah ngalahin Voldemort. Voldemort itu si tukang sedot WC yang diandalkan karena tidak punya hidung itu (hadah, kok jadi crossover?) jadi,Mello memutuskan untuk tetap pergi sekolah. Pake.. pake.. Motor gede. Haha. Nggak. Mello mau pake bis. XD

Mello benci hujan. Menurutnya Hujan itu Menyusahkan. Bikin repot, Basah. Pokoknya dia benci hujan.

Di perjalanan..

Mello berjalan menuju halte sambil bawa payung. Kan hujan. Kalo bawa payung, jadi inget Rihanna, ya?

"_If you stand under my umbrella, if you stand under my umbrella..ella, ella, e,e, e, under my umbrella_.." Mello nyanyi nyanyi sambil niruin gayanya Rihanna sambil jalan. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasian-cakep-cakep-kok-sarap. Mello selalu bersiap dengan pistolnya kalo orang yang ngasih tatapan itu ketahuan sama dia. (sekolah bawa pistol?)

Sesaat, langkahnya berhenti. Ia terus melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memainkan PSP Nya itu dari jauh. Dia naik bis juga? Dia lagi mau nunggu bis yang sama kayak aku? Dia.. dia.. dia cakep juga, ya! XD

Mello penasaran kayak arwah *dilempar pistol sama mello* . Ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Berdiri Disebelahnya, tapi, Mello masih diam. Ia malu jika harus berbicara dengan pemuda ini. Padahal ia ingin.

30 MENIT KITA DISINI,.. TANPA SUARA.. DAN AKU RESAH HARUS MENUNGGU LAMA.. KATA DARIMU..

BUAGHH! Siapa, sih yang lempar bata?

"Hei, Kau punya sapu tangan?"Pemuda itu Menanyai Mello yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mm.. ya. Punya. Ini." Mello menjawabnya sambil memberikan sapu tangan itu.

"Ngg.. boleh ini kupinjam?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Mello.

"Ya. Tentu." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum.

Mello terus memperhatikannya. Orang itu memakai sapu tangan itu..untuk.. untuk.. untuk.. untuk Ngebersihin Ingus! Ah, dasar gak elit.

Ah, namanya juga cinta. Apapun terasa indah. (uekk!) Mello tetep saja tidak merasa jijik saat melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi itu.

"Eh,maaf. Maaf kan aku." Kata orang itu.

"Tidak apa." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum. :3

"Haha. Terimakasih. Ngg.. namamu siapa?" Ia menanyai Mello lagi.

".. Mello. Kau?"Tanyanya balik.

"hhe. Aku suka namamu. Oh, iya. Namaku Matt. Salam kenal, Mello!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Mello.

Bis yang akan mereka tumpangi tiba di halte. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam bis.

Di dalam bis, Matt duduk disamping Mello. Melanjutkan perkenalan mereka tadi.

"Hei, seragam sekolahmu sama dengan seragam sekolah SMP yang letaknya disamping sekolahku. Memangnya kau sekolah dimana?"

"SMPN 4 pekanbaru."Jawab Mello singkat.

"haha. Berarti sekolahmu memang disebelah sekolahku! Kau kelas berapa?"Tanya Matt Lagi.

"aku 8.1." lanjut Mello.

"hehe. Itu kelas yang selalu terlihat lewat jendela didekat tempat dudukku. Eh, kelas 8? Kita seumuran, donk Mello!"

"ya, Matt. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik nanti." Kata Mello (sok) manis. *digampar Mello*

"Ya, Mello kuharap juga begitu." Kata Matt sambil memandang Mello dengan Sharingan (hadah crossover lagi) maksudnya, Matt memandang Mello dengan tatapan penuh arti.

'Tatapan macam apa itu?' Batin Mello.

"Hei, Matt. Apa kau selalu naik bis jika pergi sekolah?" Tanya Mello iseng.

"Mm.. tidak. Aku naik bis karena hujan. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Matt balik.

"Haha. Ya. Sama." Jawab Mello.

Bis yang mereka tumpangi tadi Berhenti. Sudah sampai di tempat perhentiannya. Matt dan Mello keluar bersama Penumpang yang lain. Mereka pergi kesekolah mereka masing masing.

"Sampai jumpa, Matt." Kata Mello sambil melambaikan tangan pada Matt.

"Eh? Sekolah kita kan dekat? Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamaku saja?"Tanya Matt

"Hnn.. Aku sudah biasa lewat sini, Matt." Mello menanggapi.

"Ya sudah. Bye!" Kata Matt.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Mello berusaha tersenyum.

'Maaf, ya Matt bukannya gak mau. Tapi, aku kan malu, Matt. Coba aja kau tau.' Batin Mello.

Setelah itu pun Matt dan Mello sering bertemu karena musim hujan belum usai, danhampir setiap hari itu hujan.

* * *

Mello sedang berbaring di Ranjangnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

'Masa jatuh cinta sama orang yang baru kenal?' pikirnya. 'Eh tapi ,mungkin saja kan? Teman temanku banyak yang bercerita padaku soal itu.'

Semakin dipikirkannya ia semakin tidak mengerti.

(Bekson: Mahadewi-Dokter cinta. MAMAMAMAMAMA.. TOLONGLAH AKU YANG SEDANG BINGUNG~ *dilempar panci*)

'Ah, sudahlah. Aku memang suka Matt. Walaupun aku baru kenal. Ngg.. aku akan berusaha mengenalnya lebih baik, lebih jauh.(?)" Hadah, kayak orang mau kawin aja lo, Mell! Mengenal lebih baik. -_-

* * *

Pagi ini. Hujan lagi. Suara Alarm hape Nokia 5310 nya Mello itu membangunkannya dari tidur.

'Sepanjang jalan kenangan,kita slalu bergandeng tangan~ sepanjang jalan kenangan, kau peluk diriku mesra~' Begitulah bunyinya. *Mello hidup dijaman apa, ya?*

"Hujan? Lagi? Naik bis lagi?"katanya setelah bangun dari tidur.

TRINGG!

"naik bis lagi,Ketemu Matt lagi!" kata Mello dengan wajah berseri-seri. :3

Segera ia siap-siap pergi supaya bisa ketemu sama Matt.

"Hey, Selamat datang!"Katanya saat keluar dari rumah. Saking senangnya dia sampai salah mengucapkan 'Aku Pergi!' dengan 'Selamat datang!'

Mello berjalan menuju halte dengan menyanyikan lagu Umbrella-nya Rihanna *liat adegan diatas*

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ia bisa melihat Matt. Ya, Matt. Tapi.. ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang lagi di sebelahnya. Seseorang dengan rambut putih dan mata hitamnya itu terlihat akrab dengannya. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan sesekali Matt tampak mengelus rambut anak itu. Siapa anak itu? Memang, Mello harus mengakui kalo anak berambut putih itu... Manis.

Mello merasa..ehm,kesal. Atau, tepatnya cemburu. Cemburu melihat anak itu bersama Matt,orang yang disukai Mello walaupun belum lama kenal.

* * *

Sudah 3 Minggu ini tidak ada hujan lagi, Mello tidak pernah bertemu Matt lagi. tidak pernah.

Jujur, Mello ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Matt, Ia rindu. Rindu dengan suara Matt yang kemarin didengarnya, Rindu pada senyumnya yang manis itu. Apa Matt juga rindu padanya?

Untuk saat ini, Mello malah mengharapkan Hujan turun lagi, padahal ia benci hujan. Tapi, untuk sekarang, ia ingin sekali hujan turun. Supaya bisa bertemu dengan Matt.

* * *

Bel pulang di sekolah Mello berbunyi,

"_Scoby dooby doo, where are you? We have some work to do now, scoby dooby doo, where are you? We need some help from you now"_ begitulah bunyinya. -_-

Mello berjalan dengan langkah berat ke gerbang depan sekolah. Capek.

Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, diantara murid-murid yang ramai itu.

Matt! Dan anak yang kemarin bersamanya

'mau apa dia?' Pikir Mello. Mello berjalan menghampiri Matt.

"Ah, Mello!" Matt tersentak.

"hehe. Kau sedang mencari siapa, Matt?" tanya Mello sambil tersenyum pada anak yang berdiri disamping Matt.

"Aku.. aku sedang menunggumu! Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih?"Tanya Matt.

"Ngg.. ke.. kenapa kau menungguku?" Mello malah nyanya balik.

"Hei, Near. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar disini? Kalau mau pulang pulang aja dulu."Kata Matt pada anak itu.

"Ah, kau pasti lama! Ya sudah! Aku mau pulang duluan!" Kata anak itu.

"Hehe. Hati-hati dijalan, ya. Near sayang.. kalau kau mati kecelakaan, mana ada gantinya lagi?" Kata Matt sambil mengelus kepala Near.

"Iya, . Aku pergi." Balas Near sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat jalan."Kata Matt.

'SAYANG?' pikir Mello.

"Hehe, kenapa wajahmu begitu,Mello? Dia itu adikku." Kata Matt sambil tertawa.

JGERR!

"kukira..kukira.. dia itu ehm.. pacarmu, Matt." Kata Mello malu.

"huahahahahahahahaha" Matt ngakak kejangkejang mendengar ucapan Mello tadi. *kelindes truk tau lo!*

"Matt, Matt.. WOY,MATT! Sebenarnya mau apa kau mencariku?"

"Eh,ehm.. itu.. aku.. aku.. Aku hanya rindu padamu,Mello." Jawab Matt blushing.

"eh, hah?" Mello kaget dan masang tampang begini, nih - :O

"Ng.. Mello bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar? Banyak sekali yang harus aku katakan." Kata Matt sambil menatap Mello dalam dalam.

"Ya, bicara saja, Matt. Silahkan"

"hmm.. Mello sbenernya, nih aku udah lama liatin kamu dari jendela dikelasku. Aku udah lama merhatiin kamu tapi gak tau siapa kamu. Terus, kemarin, waktu kita ngobrol di bis, kamu bilang kelas mu yang didekat jendela itu kan? Aku jadi tambah yakin kalo yang aku perhatiin dari dulu itu kamu, Mello." Jelas Matt panjang lebar.

"Hm..jadi intinya?" Arrgghh.. Bego lo, Mell! *author emosi jiwa*

"Uh.. Ngg.. Aku.. akuu.. aku su..suka.. Kau,Mell.. Mello." Kata Matt sambil menunduk karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang merah diliat Mello.

"Eh?" Mello kaget lagi.

"Ah,ehm.. Kalau kamu gak mau terima ya gak apa apa. Aku ngerti, kok." Kata Matt.

Mello menyeringai, "Ah, NGGAK!" Katanya kemudian sambil melotot kearah Matt.

"hah? HUWEEEEE... MAMAKEEE! MATT DITOLAK MAMAKE!" Matt nangis nangis kejer dengan sangat gak elit.

"Apa banget sih,Matt?"

"Huwee, hancur hancur hancur hatiku~ hancur hancur hancur hatiku~Hatiku hancur~" Matt sekarang malah nyanyi nyanyi gaje

KLONTANGG!

Heh? Siapa yang lempar panci ke Matt?

"bukan.. maksudku.. Nggak mungkin aku nolak kamu,Matt. Aku juga seneng waktu ketemu kamu di bis. Aku juga rindu sama kamu karna kita gak ketemu 3 minggu ini gara gara gak ada hujan lagi." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum kearah Matt.

"Mello? Eh? Sumpeh lo?" Matt masih gak percaya.

"Sumpeh deh gue." Kata Mello lagi.

"Mello!" Kata Matt sambil meluk meluk Mello.

"Iya, Matt, iya.."Kata Mello saat berada di pelukan Matt.

Sekarang Mello sepertinya tidak akan membenci hujan lagi.

**-FIN-**

**OMAKE~**

"hiyee.. pake pelukan lagi! Azizizizizizi.." kata Near heboh sendiri ngintipin Matt sama Mello dari jauh sambil terus memegang handycamnya.

"kasih ke Kak L, ah~"

Dasar Near adik durhaka. Ntar dikutuk jadi DS sama Matt baru tau -_-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey~~

Saya hadir lagi! MattMello lagi!

Ini fic terakhir saya sebelum saya jadi semi-hiatus.

Hehe. Ide fic ini muncul waktu saya dibangunin sama si ibuk waktu lagi asik asiknya tidur. Dan waktu itu diluar hujan. Haha. Saya emang suka banget sama Hujan. Rasanya kalo liat hujan itu jadi tenang, gak tau kenapa.

Lalu, SMPN 4 Pekan baru sama kelas 8.1 itu nama sekolah sama kelasnya saya! XD

Semi-hiatus saya setelah ini dikarenakan saya mesti belajar mati matian buat naikin nilai saya di rapor MID Semester nanti, supaya si Suprapto, Laptop saya, gak disita sama emak bapak saya. -_-

hehe. do'akan saya, ya! XD

akhir kata,

R

E

V

I

E

W

satu review anda sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan fanfic saya, percayalah *hah kayak iklan pemilu==*


End file.
